Together with you
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Bon is helping Rin studying but the demon boy's tail keeps getting his attention. /BonxRin/Yaoi/Lemonish/ Don't like don't read  Sorry for bad summary


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ao no Exorcist or the characters, they belong to Katou Kazue, the creator of Ao no Exorcist.**  
>Warnings:<strong> Fanfic might include blood, swearing and possible death so reading it is your own choise. (Contains SMUT! You have been warned)**  
>Pairing:<strong> Bon x Rin**  
>Series:<strong> Ao no Exorcist**  
>Fic made by:<strong> Akari Yukimura 

* * *

><p>After Rin and Bon started to date they really didn't have time to be alone, but now Yukio was on a mission, Shiemi was with Kamiki and Paku, also Shima and Konekomaru were away, because they were asked to help cleaning the temple. Bon was also asked to help Shima and Konekomaru with the cleaning, but he asked if he could stay at the dormitory since he promised to help Rin studying for the upcoming exams.<p>

"Hey~ How do I resolve this one?" Rin pointed at question seven and played with his pencil while the taller male sighed heavily.  
>"You can't even solve a question like this!" Bon said with anger and took the pencil from Rin's hand.<br>"Look. First you need to use this diagram to solve this, and then use these two formulas to get the right answear." The serious look on the taller male's face took all of Rin's attention while his tail kept swaying uncontrollably behind him.  
>"Oy, Rin?" Bon looked at the smaller teen who was quickly pulled back to the reality.<br>"W-what was it again?" Rin said.  
>"Didn't you even listen what I said just now?" Bon asked.<br>"Sorry, sorry. I did listen. So I need to use this and then these two right?" Rin pointed at the paper and took the pencil from the taller man. 

* * *

><p>Rin was slowly making some progress on his homeworks. The tail was now lying on the floor, but every time when the demon boy had a hard time with questions the head of his tail started to wiggle. Bon was indeed staring at Rin's tail all the time now, smiling every time the tail started to wag.<p>

"Hey, how do I solve this one?" Rin tugged the other ones shirt and pointed something but soon he jumped up when he felt something grab his tail.  
>"B-B... Bon!" Rin shouted as his whole body trembled from the touch.<br>"Oh? Did it hurt? Or is it just too sensitive?" The taller male also stood up, walked becides the smaller teen pulling him into a hug and whispered "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

Rin's tail started to sway wildly and the smaller male blushed madly as he wrapped his arms around the big body of his lover burrying his face on the boys chest.

"B-Bon. I feel weird." Rin whispered and his tail started to wrap around the taller teens leg.  
>"Rin." Bon smiled and pulled the smaller boy closer. "Don't worry, I will make you feel better." <p>

* * *

><p>Bon grabbed Rin's tail again making the smaller boy tremble. Rin felt weird and his body didn't work as he wanted it to but he didn't care because the one who made it to be that way was his own love.<p>

"Bon." Rin panted in his lovers ear and pulled himself a little apart from the taller man.

Bon let go of the tail and grabbed Rin's chin instead, pulling the smaller teen in a heated kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each others as they continued with the kiss. When they finally parted away they were both out of breath.

Bon pulled his shirt of and started to undress Rin as well.

"B-Bon?" Rin whispered.  
>"Don't worry." The taller male pulled the smaller man's shirt off and lifted him in his arms carrying him in the bed with bridal style.<p>

Bon started kissing Rin, first on the half demon boy's forehead and then he slowly moved to the boys exposed chest. Rin shuddered when the taller teen licked his already hard nipple and used his right hand to massage the other one.

"Ah... B...-on!" The pleasure caused the teen sight from the touch. "M-more. I w-want m-more." The boy squirmed under the taller male's treatment.

Rin blushed and tried to hide his face from his lover. _'S-so lewd!'_ The demon boy thought as he saw the surprised expression of Bon's. The taller boy indeed was a little suprised at what his lover had just said him, but it didn't bother him long. Bon slowly moved his right hand away from the smaller teen's nipple and slided it down.

"Ah!" Rin gasped when he felt something above his boxers.  
>"These will get on the way." The taller teen smirked and pulled the demon boy's boxers down. Rin tried to hide his erected cock from his lover who threw the blue pair of underwear on the floor and started to strip his own pants and boxers.<br>"Come here, Rin." Bon sat on the bed and wawed to to the smaller teen to come closer.

Blushing Rin crawled becides his lover and noticed that also Bon was hard down there. The taller teen pulled the demon boy in his embrace so, that the boy's back was against his chest so he could sniff at the smaller boy's raven hair as he slowly slided his hand lower and lower. Rin felt the other boy's heat against him when the taller male leaned forward to snuffle his hair.

"Bon." Rin moaned the others name as he felt something travelling down his body. "Ah!"

Bon took the demon boy's arousal in his right hand and rubbed the tip with his thumb. Rin shook as he felt his erection being touched by that warm, large hand.

"Already so wet down here, Rin." Bon smirked when the pre-cum leaked out from the tip of the smaller teen's cock.  
>"Ah. T-that's... " The teen moaned. "B-because it you... w-who is touching me." Rin blushed.<p>

Bon kissed at his lover's neck, slowly starting to pump the boy's erection with his right hand while he massaged one of Rin's nipples with his left one.

"Hnh... B-Bon... Ah! N-not there!" Rin moaned as the taller male slowly pumped his arousal up and down, again and again.

Rin's tail wrapped around the large hand trying to stop the movement for a moment, but the teen was powerless against the feeling of pleasure that he gained from the other boy's touch.

"Ah... haa. Ngh! B-... I'm g-gonna..." Rin shuddered and grapped the sheets beneath.  
>"Let it out, Rin." The taller teen whispered in the other boy's ear making him tremble as he came with a loud moan.<p>

Bon licked his fingers as the other boy were panting in his arm's. When Rin finally got his breathing steady he turned around to face his lover.

"Rin?" The taller teen watched the demon boy's blushing face and pulled him closer.  
>"Bon." Rin sighed and leaned forward to kiss his lover.<p>

Rin's tail squirmed around the taller teen's cock what made the man moan from the pleasure as the soft and furry object cared his throbbing member.

"R...in." Bon mumbled in the other teen's mouth as the tongue broke it's way in his mouth. Rin's tail continued to work with the taller teen's lower member making the man grit his teeth as he tried to hold his voice back. 

* * *

><p>Bon couldn't wait any longer and flipped his lover under him. Rin shivered from the act and the tail pulled away from the taller man's cock making him come all over the smaller teen.<p>

"Hnh... Bon." Rin moaned trying to hide his already half hardened erection from his lover but the taller teen had already noticed this.  
>"I... wan't you." The demon boy's tail wrapped around Bon's waist pulling him closer.<p>

The taller teen pulled back and moved the tickling tail away from his hips.

"If I don't prepare you well it might hurt you." Bon said.  
>"T-then... what should w-we do?" The raven haired boy asked with disappointment.<p>

Bon took a quick look around but didn't spotted anything that he could use as lubricant.

"Lick these." Bon offered his left hand to the boy who took two fingers inside his mouth, rolling them with his tongue and making sure to make them wet. The feeling of Rin's warm and wet tongue made the taller teen's lower member throb painfully making him to pull his fingers out of the demon boy's mouth.

"Bon. Quickly." Rin begged swirling his tail wildly as the tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes making his lover almost lose his patience.

Bon moved one of his fingers in front of the demon boy's entrance and looked at the boy's face making sure that he really wanted it. Rin gave a small nod as a signal that he could continue.

"Nnh." The raven haired boy closed his eyes and whined when he felt something entering him. Bon slowly slided the finger back and forth to make it easier to add another one in, but only after his uke would get used to the new sensation.

"Aaa...hn... B-Bo...n... Hn!" Rin moaned and gripped his tail in his hands trying to calm it down making his lover to stop for a moment. "K-keep goi... ng." The boy blushed and kept twiddling his tail.

Bon pushed another finger in and started to stretch his fingers inside, making the smaller boy shudder under him as he brushed past something sensitive. The fingers rubbed against that spot again and Rin no longer couldn't hold back his voice and moaned his lover's name letting go of his tail that were now shaking violently.

"Bon.. Ah.. B...on!" Rin cried.

Pulling his fingers out the taller teen made his lover moan from the feeling of loss. Bon looked in the demon boy's teary eye's and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Can I... Rin?" Bon pleaded.

Rin gave a nod and turned aroung to make it easier to enter, rising his hips up he made the taller male's arousal throb few times making the pre-cum leak out. Bon moved behing his lover, but stopped when he noticed the tail swinging around freely. The teen grabbed the tail making the raven haired half demon shudder and turn his head to his lover.

"Could you please hold this one for me." Bon smiled and placed the tail in Rin's hand.

Rin blushed madly and gripped his tail tightly in his hand. "U... unh." The boy nodded.

The taller male moved back to his spot and positioned himself against Rin's entrance making the smaller boy tense.

"Relax, Rin. I don't want to hurt you." Bon whispered and slowly started to push his thick cock inside, as gently as possible. The teen was only half away in when he heard a silent sob.

"Rin?" Bon rubbed the smaller teen's back to calm him down.  
>"K-keep going." Rin sniffed and used his free hand to grip the sheet under him.<br>"You sure?" The taller teen asked

Rin sniffed once again and nodded.

"Hold your tail." Bon commanded and pulled out making the raven haired boy to whine, and when Rin was about to protest he was flipped around to face his lover.

"B-Bon?" Rin was confused.  
>"This way I can see your face, Rin." Bon smiled and lifted his lover's hips higher entering the teen again with slow pace. Bon tried not to hurt his lover too much while he entered, and soon the taller teen's length was again half away inside the raven haired teen's tight hole.<p>

"Hnn... aaah... B... Bon!" Rin moaned as he felt the taller male inside him. The heat was driving him crazy and he tried to buck his hips against Bon to get more of his lover's throbbing cock inside him, but the taller male hold him back.

"B...on. M-more. I want more of... y-you i-inside." Rin cried out and the taller teen lost himself suddenly burrying the rest of his erection inside the raven haired teen making his back arch from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"R...in!" The tightness and heat made Bon's head dizzy as he moaned his lover's name.

Rin's tail was swaying violently as he tightened his grip making sure not to let it slip away from his hand. The taller teen used all his willpower to hold himself back and slowly pulled his cock half away out before pushing it back inside, repeating the movement few times making the raven haired teen gasp and moan under him.

"Ah! B-Bon... hnh... Aaah!" Rin cried. The pain and pleasure were mixing together as the taller male slowly moved inside him.

Bon leaned down to kiss the raven haired teen and pushed inside again making the smaller boy to brake the kiss with a loud whine.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" The taller teen asked and remained still for a moment before he pulled back again with a slow pace trying to get out of the raven haired teen.  
>"No!" Rin protested and wrapped his legs around the taller male pulling him deeper inside.<p>

The taller teen smiled and touched his lover's lower lip with his right hand and then leaned down to kiss him. Finally the demon boy relaxed and loosened his legs around Bon, who then grapped Rin's legs, pulling them over his shoulders making the other teen moan.

"I love you, Rin." Bon said looking straight at Rin's face and it came so suddenly that he felt like he would cum right away. The taller teen noticed that Rin was close but couldn't allow him to cum alone and grapped the smaller teen's erection making him unable to burst.

"Ah! B-Bon! I... I." Rin cried when he felt his throbbing member being squeezed by Bon's hand. He wanted to cum, but that strong grip made it impossible.

"B..on! Please I... I wanna... c-cum s-so rel...ease m-me." Rin begged from his lover and let go of his tail trying to push the hand away from his arousal.  
>"No. Let's come together, Rin." Bon said letting go of the smaller teen's cock flipping him around on the position where he was at first and started to thrust in his lover with a slow pace.<br>"Ahn... n... nh... Bo...n... AH!" The smaller teen trembled violently and was just about to cum when he felt the stong grip around his dick again.  
>"Mh! B-Bon d-don't te... ase!" Rin gasped.<p>

Bon felt Rin's insides becoming tighter around him and started to thrust in faster. The room was filled with moans as the taller male found his lover's prostate and kept hitting it non stop every time he pushed in.

"Ah! F-feels g-good, Bon!" Rin moaned when the pain he felt just a few minutes go, changed into the so decired pleasure.

The tightness and heat that Bon felt every time when he pushed inside Rin was finally overcoming him. He felt as he was about to explode and started to pump the smaller teen's arousal planning to make him cum same time as he.

"Ahn! Bon... Bon. I love y-you!" Rin moaned.  
>"I love you too, Rin." The taller male panted and kept thrusting in while he at the same time pumped Rin's erection.<p>

Rin felt Bon's erection swelling inside him and making a few throb as a singal that he was about to cum.

"B...on... Haah t-turn... me a-around. I wanna Ah! K-kiss y-you." Rin begged while his tail swayed in front of his lover.

Bon pulled out for a moment and helped his lover turn around before he pushed back in with one hard thrust earning a loud moan from his partner. They stared at each others for a while before Rin pulled his lover against himself and spreded his legs wider so that the taller male could reach deeper inside him. Rin sighed as Bon pushed deeper inside him while he kept staring at his blue eyes, slowly moving closer to give a kiss for him.

"Mnnh." The raven haired teen moaned when the tongue squirmed inside his mouth making him feel hot.

Bon touched the tip of Rin's cock making the boy's insides tremble around him as he cum in his lover's hand and after few deep thrust, the taller male released his semen inside the demon boy. Rin and Bon were both panting and with an couple of thrusts inside, the taller male spurted out his last seeds inside his lover. For an minute they were both just catching their breath while Rin's tail was trembling becides them from the weird sensation that it felt when the demon boy orgasmed. The smaller boy shuddered when his lover finally pulled out and collapsed becides him.

"Bon. I love you." Rin blushed and gave a small kis on the taller teen's lips.  
>"I love you too, Rin." Bon said and pulled Rin in his arms, "Let's go take a shower okay? And we need to change the sheets too."<br>"Right now?" Rin asked with tired tone.  
>"I think your brother won't be happy if he sees this mess." Bon smiled and stroked Rin's hair.<br>"You're right." Rin smiled and got up to search some towels and clean sheets which they changed before they went to the bathroom, holding each others hands with a smile on their faces.

- the End -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is actually my first smut fic if I'm correct [not first but maybe the best that I have finished] (o.o ) and I love Bon x Rin pairing, but haven't seen much fanfics of this pairing [and it makes me so sad (;A; ) ] I'm sorry that I use a lot of smaller/taller teen/male/boy etc (T^T ) I't makes even me bored so sorry abt that, I'm also sorry if the things are happening too slow or fast (^_^' ) But anyways, thank you for readin this and I hope you enjoyed. I hope to get some comments and good tips how I can make my fics better (:

PS. I don't have beta for my AnE fics so they might be really crappy (;A; ) so sorry about that.


End file.
